


In Front Of The Fireplace

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dionysus Is A Cat, Fluff, Leopard Dionysus, M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: There's a leopard in the Big House living room.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Dionysus
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 18





	In Front Of The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> To change the font color to black, click "Hide Creator's Style." 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

“Luke!” Annabeth whispered. She shook him as though he wasn’t blinking blearily up at her. “There’s a leopard in the living room!” 

Luke squinted, confused, wondering he was having a weird dream or maybe Annabeth had had a dream. “Why are you up?” 

Annabeth wore her nightgown. She stomped her foot in annoyance. “I was getting some water!” Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. “That doesn’t matter. There’s a leopard in the living room!” 

Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes. “A real leopard?” He asked. He reached for his sword. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Yes, feather brain! A real leopard!” 

“Okay. I’ll take care of it.” Luke got to his feet and yawned. It was around early morning. He’d only been asleep since moonhigh a few hours earlier. “Go back to bed.” 

Annabeth needed to be guided back to her room before Luke felt comfortable she would stay out of danger. He closed the door, fairly confident that a leopard wouldn’t be able to open it. Then he went downstairs to the living room. 

The fireplace cast flickering shadows along the walls. The fire crackled and popped, covering the sound of Luke’s footsteps. Luke peered around the corner and into the living room. 

Laying on the rug in front of the fire was in fact a real life leopard. It was larger than Luke expected - the size of a grizzly bear - and had a sort of reddish tinge to its yellow and black spotted coat. As though sensing him, the leopard lifted its head and looked at Luke. It had the yellow-green eyes of Dionysus. 

Of course, a lot of cats had eyes that color. It was a normal eye color for cats. But Luke could have sworn the leopard rolled its eyes at him. So Luke whispered, “D, is that you?” 

The leopard definitely rolled its eyes. He flicked his tail, beckoning Luke to come closer. 

“Are you going to eat me?” Luke asked, wary of a trick. 

Dionysus considered it. Then gave a nonreassuring shrug. He beckoned again. 

Luke knew better than to deny a god twice. Even when that god might eat you. So he crept over to the large cat. He stood awkwardly beside the fireplace, unsure of what was expected from him. Luke hoped that he wouldn’t have to do anything sexual while Dionysus was a cat. 

Dionysus met Luke’s eye and then tipped his muzzle toward the curve of his body. When Luke didn’t move, Dionysus swiped a paw at Luke’s ankles and knocked him onto his ass. He gave an annoyed growl. 

“Alright, alright!” Luke said. “Don’t get your tail in a twist.” He crawled so that he could tuck himself against the warm curve of Dionysus’ body. Before this he’d never touched a living leopard. Dionysus’ fur was very soft and warmed from the fireplace. His muscles were prominent beneath his pelt. Impulsively, Luke rubbed his cheek against the cat’s side. 

Dionysus watched him from the corner of his eye. He whiskers twitched. He drew his tail over Luke’s waist in a possessive gesture. 

“Your fur is so soft, D,” Luke murmured. He nuzzled his face against the spotted fur again. Now that there was no threat, Luke relaxed. He ran his hand through Dionysus gorgeous fur and marveled at it. This was probably a once in a lifetime experience. 

Dionysus didn’t purr because big cats can’t purr. But he did make a pleased rumbling noise in his throat. He laid his head down on his paws and closed his eyes. 

Luke’s eyes slid closed for longer and longer. Between the fireplace and the leopard, Luke was warm and comfortable. He fell asleep on the floor, tucked safely against Dionysus.


End file.
